


Dessert

by Dzuljeta



Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [30]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Flufftober 2020, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Surprises, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The Doctor decides to take Rose out for a dessert.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020) [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948903
Kudos: 6





	Dessert

**Love Is What We Live For (Flufftober 2020), day thirty**

**Dessert**

The Doctor could see Rose wasn't behaving like her everyday chirpy self.

“Rose? Is everything all right?”

Her response surprised him. “Something isn't. I can't find out what.”

The Time Lord smiled at her kindly. “Are you secretly craving for an adventure?”

Rose looked at him curiously. “Every day of our lives is nothing short of an adventure, and you know it.”

“Not that, then. Are you bored?”

Rose shook her head. “Bored? With you? Aboard the TARDIS? Unthinkable,” she giggled.

“Yes?” The Doctor was looking for a confirmation of her words inside her eyes, having already come up with a brilliant idea he was certain Rose was going to love.

“I'm taking you out,” he beamed at her. 

Rose blinked at him, both excited and strangely dubious about the Doctor's sudden thought.

Maybe the Doctor has done something wrong and couldn't bear admitting to it?

“My mood swings don't mean you have to do anything to make them go away. They're just there,” she spoke kindly.

_ Trust me, love. You're going to love it. _

Rose inhaled, recognising the barely felt shade of vulnerability in his words, one the words uttered out loud could never give away.

_ I trust you, my Doctor. Always. _

The barely noticeable café, hidden somewhere among endless practically identical blocks of flats, has felt like a place the Doctor must have been visiting frequently.

“Hello, how could I help you?” The waitress has been looking at Rose almost fearfully.

“Hello. We're here for the dessert,” the Doctor sent the waitress a meaningful look.

“Are you sure, sir? The dessert, it's only meant for- this young woman, who is she to you?”

Rose was about to throw a fit. “It's none of your business,” she said.

The Doctor took Rose by the hand.  _ This is a secret place, not usually noticeable to humans. And the dessert I am about to order is only meant for married couples. _

Rose blushed. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude,” she whispered.

“Not a problem.”

“What is this magical dessert?” Rose asked the Doctor quietly, sensing employing telepathy there could only cause them unnecessary trouble.

“No idea, honestly,” he whispered. “This place has been here for centuries, yet I have never got the chance to try its legendary dish, obviously.”

“Your room is ready,” the waitress chirped sweetly, leading them upstairs.

Rose gulped. “Is this a brothel of some kind?”

“No! It's just a place to enjoy your dessert, together. In case you suddenly feel… passionate, feel free. Our walls are noise-proof.”


End file.
